Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Domestica
by Saki Osumi
Summary: Ever since Yanase's confession, Hatori has grown more and more overprotective of Yoshino. As the couple struggles to maintain their new relationship, Hatori questions whether he is a good partner for Yoshino. Meanwhile, no one knows what Yanase is thinking. Rated M for adult content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Rahhhh I'm honestly no good at fanfic or lemon but i tried D:D:D:**

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope it's not too bad D: I tried to keep them in-character but since I'm not Shungiku Nakamura, I can't really say what is or isn't in their nature to do… I would really appreciate any thoughts, comments or advice you have. Thanks! ^^ ****Rated M for lemon that will be present in later chapters fufufu**

**Regarding the whole rape issue with Hatori and Yoshino, I definitely agree that that was inappropriate and I find that part of the story to be extremely disagreeable, to put it lightly. However, I don't think that the couple should be condemned just because Yoshino chose Hatori over Yanase because after all, nobody really gets to "choose" who they fall in love with. While people do exercise some control over their relations with others, they cannot force themselves _not _to like someone as easily as one might believe. Additionally their close preexisting work and domestic relationship means that Yoshino can't just ignore Hatori (so since he loves him, there is only one thing he can really do). Likewise, Yoshino cannot force himself to like Yanase. I really do like this couple, despite their rough beginnings, and this is just my personal opinion. Feel free to disagree. ;P I don't particularly address this in my writing, nor do I intend to in the future.**

* * *

><p>"Yoshino. Oi, Yoshino!"<p>

"Eh- hah? Sorry, Tori. What did you say again?" Chiaki Yoshino's sleepy eyes reluctantly met those of Yoshiyuki Hatori, his editor, childhood friend and now lover.

"Hey. You're not the only one who's tired here. Do you realize how much trouble you're causing everyone? Get your act together."

"I'm really sorry, Tori, but this time I can't think of how to approach it." Yoshino yawned and Hatori glared at him angrily.

"Didn't you say you had it all planned out the other day?"

Yoshino winced inwardly as he recalled the conversation, then stood up in protest. "I _did_ have it planned out, but then _you _had to go and say it was boring! I was rewriting it—"

"Idiot, I never told you to rewrite it. All I said was that you needed to cut down and reorganize your panels—your pages are too crowded and ramble on about elements that have nothing to do with the main plot. It disrupts the flow of the story."

_We always seem to have this conversation, don't we? _Yoshino yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

"Oi! Yoshino, are you even listening to me? You can't expect your readers to get through _this, _even with the name Chiharu Yoshikawa on it."

"Tch. All right, all right! I get it." Yoshino felt the fatigue of the past few days' rush and sank into his chair. _I don't even have the energy to argue with him right now._

"Stop half-assing your work and _get it done. _I'll drop by later tonight to check on your progress." Hatori excused himself and paid for his meal, leaving Yoshino exhausted. _I'm so tired. _He checked his watch wearily and noted that it was 13:00. _Tori will probably drop by around 20:00, so I've got 'til then to finish up the rough draft of the storyboard._

"Hey, Chiaki!" Yoshino turned around as a familiar voice called his name.

"Yuu! What are you doing here?" Yuu Yanase made his way to the back table of the cafe where Yoshino was seated.

"I thought you'd be here. An author cancelled my appointment with them this afternoon, so I figured I'd come and see if I could help you out."

"Ah, thanks, but I'm still working on the storyboard… I haven't started inking yet. They had to push back the deadline because I didn't have anything for them last week..."

"You're _that _behind?" Yanase looked surprised and this hurt Yoshino for some reason.

"Well…"

"Chiaki, I know you're usually inconsistent, but you seem a bit _too_ far behind this time. How long did they give you?"

"Well, Tori needs it tonight so he can check it."

Yanase whistled. "Hatori's strict, as usual. Well, if you tell me what to draw, maybe I can help you."

"Yes!" Yoshino's heart lifted. _I'm saved! With Yuu's help, I can probably have this finished before Tori gets back. _"You're a lifesaver, Yuu!"

"Of course." Yanase grinned. "I just need to pick up some supplies from the store. I'll meet you back at your place in an hour."

"See you later!" Yoshino grabbed his sketchbook and the two left the cafe.

* * *

><p><em>Uwaa, so much work… <em>Yoshino laid stretched out on his couch, resting in front of the TV, which was playing some unknown anime in the background. He sat up and yawned. _Huh? Was that the door? It must be Yuu!_

As he heard the door to his living room open, Yoshino began, "Yuu! Thank goodness—"

"Yanase?"

"T- Tori!" Yoshino jumped up from the couch hastily. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean 'why?' I have a spare moment, so I thought it'd be a good idea to see how the manuscript is coming along. If you're still having trouble, we can talk about it. Moreover, why were you expecting Yanase? His schedule is booked this week."

"Oh, about that, it's all fine. I'll have it done for you tonight. An author cancelled on Yuu, so he's coming over to help."

Hatori's eyes narrowed at this, and it should have been painfully obvious that he didn't appreciate Yanase spending any more time than necessary with Yoshino. However, as always, Yoshino remained blissfully unaware of Hatori's annoyance. "Maybe you should be working on it _now_ instead of relaxing, so that you don't need to inconvenience and rely on others to do your work for you."

"Jeez! Stop nagging. I said it's fine already!" Yoshino insisted.

_"Yoshino." _Hatori's change of tone caught Yoshino's attention and he looked up suddenly.

"W- what?"

"Remember your promise. I told you not to be alone with Yanase. There's no way for us to tell what he's thinking. Do you remember what almost happened the last time?"

"You said not to go anywhere with him alone. But this meeting is for _work! _At _my _house! We're not going anywhere and nothing is going to happen."

"You're too trusting! What would have happened if I hadn't come in at that moment last time?"

"That was different! A- and, I rejected him anyway."

"Do you honestly think that will—"

"Chi~aki!" The door opened for the second time and Yanase burst in.

"Ah, Yuu's here!" Yoshino perked up as Yanase began unpacking his bag.

"Chiaki, I brought all of my stuff so we can get started now, if you're ready."

"Yoshino…" Hatori started, but was cut off by Yoshino's enthusiastic cheer.

"All right! Let's do this. Thank you sooo much, Yuu. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Yanase's eyes widened slightly and he laughed at this. "Naturally."

Hatori scooped up his suitcase and put on his coat. "Ah, Tori, you're leaving already?" Yoshino looked up from his drawing inquisitively.

"Yeah."

"Ehh? So soon?"

"I'll be back later tonight."

"But, Tori—" Without saying anything else, Hatori slammed the door behind him and exited.

"Jeez, what's up with him?" Yoshino sighed as he returned his attention to his frame.

"Who knows..." Yanase said quietly. They worked in silence for several minutes, until Yanase finally put down his pen. "Hey, Chiaki."

"Hmm?"

"Why Hatori?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"What do you mean?" Yoshino asked. _What kind of a question is that? Yuu hardly ever brings up Hatori, as it is._

"It's nothing. Just forget it."

"Ah. Okay." Yoshino gave up, knowing that Yanase would never acquiesce, even if he kept asking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so this is my first lemon... I tried :P  
>I'm a noob at this stuff, and fanfiction in general, so I would really appreciate any critiques you have! Thank you! ^^<strong>

* * *

><p>When Hatori reentered Yoshino's house, he was greeted with the sight of the mangaka draped over the couch, his chest moving up and down slowly with each of his breaths. Sighing, he brought the sleeping man to his bed and carefully tucked him in.<p>

Hatori noted the sheets of paper on the coffee table and glanced over at them. _At least he finished the storyboard. _Picking them up, he began to flip through them, then decided that it would be better for him to prepare dinner first so that Yoshino could eat when he woke up.

* * *

><p>Yoshino was roused by the tempting smell of Hatori's cooking and wandered into the kitchen nose-first. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes with one fist and eyed the wide spread of dishes laid out on the table hungrily. "Welcome back, Tori."<p>

"I see you finished your storyboard on time." Hatori sat at one side of the table, shuffling through Yoshino's storyboard. "Good work." Even as he said this, Yoshino thought that he didn't sound very enthusiastic. Nevertheless, he felt that this was justified since he _had _been late in the first place.

"Yeah, but it was all thanks to Yuu."

"Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He left after he finished helping me. I think he had to go assist another author."

"..." Hatori offered no response and returned to examining Yoshino's storyboard. Yoshino took a seat at the table. _So… maybe he forgot about that issue from earlier? Does he not mind anymore? Maybe he's just moved on. Come to think of it, Tori also left suddenly, didn't he? But I never got to ask why. _Just as he was about to broach the subject, his stomach growled, and he decided he could ask Hatori once he had some food in him.

"Itadakimasu!" he exclaimed excitedly and dug into the food Hatori had cooked, which was warm and well-seasoned. "Mm~ delicious as always, Tori! Thank you!"

"Ah." Hatori appeared to be fully engaged in scrutinizing the storyboard draft as Yoshino gobbled down his food.

"Hey, Tori, why'd you have to leave earlier? I thought you came over to discuss the storyboard with me."

"Yoshino, it's impolite to talk with food in your mouth."

"Eh? It's not like we're in public, though."

"If you can't even do it here, how are you able to do it in public?" Yoshino swallowed his food in silence as Hatori finished sorting his papers and moved to the couch. "When you're done, we can review the draft."

"Mm." Yoshino finished his meal quickly then flopped down next to Hatori.

"Alright. I looked at your storyboard and it's much better now, compared to before. However, I feel that this panel should be moved over here, because the dialogue helps to explain the context of the situation here…"

As Yoshino sat and listened to his editor, his mind began to wander again back to the previous day. _He dodged my question earlier, didn't he?_

"Yoshino. I'm only here to give you advice, so at least pay attention." Hatori sounded annoyed, but more than that, he sounded exhausted. Yoshino sympathized with him, realizing that most of Hatori's fatigue was probably his own fault.

"Sorry. I'm listening." Yoshino shook his head to clear his thoughts and stared at his storyboard in Hatori's hands, unable to meet his editor's eyes.

"Yoshino." Hatori leaned towards him and placed the storyboard on the coffee table. "Is something wrong? You look troubled."

_That's my line… _Yoshino thought to himself. "No, I'm fine, but…"

"But?"

"What about you?"

"Huh?" Hatori frowned.

"Maybe I'm reading into this too much, but I thought you came over earlier to talk about the storyboard with me. Then you left as soon as Yuu got here, and I didn't know what to think." _He left as soon as Yuu got here? Wait a minute, maybe this is related to what he was trying to tell me before… _As Yoshino registered this, he realized that he was slow in coming to that conclusion. _Yeah, that's probably what it was._

When Hatori provided no immediate answer, Yoshino continued. "I mean, I think I know what this is about, now, but…"

"So, what is it about?"

"Well, that's…" as Yoshino trailed off weakly he looked away. "I don't really know how to say it, but Yuu is both my assistant and a close friend and I really can't do without him. Ah, no!" He looked up at Hatori and shook his head. "I don't mean it like _that. _It's just that I really do rely on him for work and I can't exactly cut him off. I definitely don't see him the way I see you, though. I mean, you're the only one I can do that stuff with, because I guess you're special…ah!" He closed his eyes and stood up, embarrassed at what he had just said. _Why can I never say things like this properly? _"I'm…. I'm going to bed. Good night." He was aware they hadn't even finished with the storyboard but he had to get out of there to escape his awkward blunder. Just as he reached the doorway, he sensed Hatori behind him. Hoping to avoid him, he turned around to face him and backed away. Unfortunately there was a heap of clothing which he had failed to clean up in the doorway and he slipped and fell backwards.

"Ow, ow, ow…"

"What are you doing, idiot?" Hatori squatted down. "Look, you're bleeding."

"Eh?" Yoshino looked down and saw that he had scraped his elbow on the wooden floorboards. "Haha, don't mind me, I'm fine. I'll just bandage it and go to bed now." Laughing nervously, he got up and hurried to the bathroom where he shut the door. _Crap, why am I so clumsy? _He looked for bandages in the cabinet and then remembered that he didn't know where they were. _Tori knows my house better than I do._

He slowly ventured out into the other room again and asked, "Tori, do you know where the first aid kit is?"

"Come here, Yoshino, and stop being childish." Hatori was on the couch and had the first aid kit laid out on the table. "I'll take care of it for you."

"All right." Yoshino held out his arm as he sat next to him and Hatori carefully dressed the scrape.

"Thank you," Yoshino muttered.

"It's done." Hatori finished wrapping it and released his arm. As soon as they broke contact, Yoshino rose from the couch to return to his room, but Hatori stood up with him and hugged him from behind.

"T- Tori?!" Yoshino froze in Hatori's firm grip and he was suddenly glad that he was facing away from him so that he couldn't see his reddening face.

"Chiaki… if you listen, I will tell you what's wrong." Hatori spoke quietly into his ear and Yoshino's heart thumped.

"W- what?" he replied uneasily.

"I understand that you have to rely on him sometimes for work. But when you rely on him unnecessarily, it's hard for me to accept that, you know?" He pressed his forehead into Yoshino's shoulder. "If you work more consistently, it won't have to end up like this all the time."

"I know that, but it's hard for me to—" He shivered involuntarily as Hatori licked his neck. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Thank you for trying to console me…you're becoming more aware."

"Huh? Aware?"

"Chiaki, I want to… can we do it?"

"... !" Yoshino's heart beat faster at this question and he tried to think of a way out of the situation before realizing he had no excuses. _And if I say no after a conversation like this, he might not trust my words… _Despite his reluctance, above all, Yoshino wanted Hatori to trust him and was afraid that he might run away because of his insecurities. "...O- okay."

"...Chiaki." Hatori removed his arms from around the mangaka, who turned around questioningly.

"Tori!" he exclaimed in surprise as he was lifted into the air by his editor. "Put… put me down! This is embarrassing!" Hatori ignored him and proceeded to carry him into his room, where he closed the door and then leaned over Yoshino.

"Chiaki..." He tilted up Yoshino's chin with one hand and kissed him.

"Ngh! Haah..." Yoshino recoiled slightly in anticipation of an attack, but when none came he relaxed into the kiss. Hatori lightly prodded Yoshino's lips with his tongue and slipped in between as they parted and granted him entrance. Unlike previous times, the kiss was not forced onto him and the sensation of their intertwined tongues felt sweet. "...Mm…"

Hatori broke the kiss to bite Yoshino's neck. Sliding a hand up Yoshino's body, he teased Yoshino through his shirt. Yoshino mewled in response and began to pant. Hatori pulled Yoshino's shirt off over his head and nipped at Yoshino's nipples, causing him to arch his body over the bed. "Nnn… ah! Haa…" Just as Yoshino's nether region began to stir, Hatori removed Yoshino's pajamas and Yoshino's face flushed. "T- Tori…"

As soon as Hatori reached for the lotion next to the bed, Yoshino noticed what was happening. Hatori covered his fingers in the slick substance and slid one into Yoshino. "Tori! Aah, aaah! Ngh… wait!"

When Yoshino squirmed uncomfortably from being entered, Hatori rubbed Yoshino's member with his free hand, coating it in the lotion. He protested ashamedly as his insides heated at the sensation.

"Tori, please stop…! Ah, aah…AH!" He cried out loudly as Hatori added another finger. "Ahh! No!"

"Chiaki… I promise I'll be gentle this time, so just wait a bit more." Hatori continued to prepare Yoshino, whose breathing grew labored. _He… he _is_ being gentle, isn't he?_ He found this fact strangely disconcerting as he struggled to maintain his string of thoughts amongst the immense waves of pleasure. _He doesn't usually_—

"Ah, aaah!" He gripped the bed sheets in a desperate attempt to control the noises elicited by Hatori's ministrations. _Does… does this mean he's afraid? _Although Yoshino enjoyed Hatori's more tame temperament, he knew that he was holding back. _He's still afraid of me leaving him..._ Yoshino became disappointed as he thought about this and a pit settled in his stomach. _Why doesn't he trust me?_

Just as he thought his mind would explode from both his thoughts and the intense ecstasy coming from within him, the pressure from inside of him receded and Hatori removed his fingers.

"Chiaki, open your legs." Yoshino blushed at these words and trembled as he found his legs pushed up onto his chest. He was thoroughly embarrassed and would have begged for Hatori to stop again, but Hatori lubricated his own manhood and, in one smooth motion, pushed into Yoshino.

"Hah…..ah... AHH!" Yoshino released his desire as Hatori violently thrust into him. Though his body was shaking from the climax, Hatori's repeated motions made him quickly heat up again. Yoshino shuddered as Hatori plunged within him and he could no longer form cohesive thoughts. "Aaah, AHH! Tori!"

"What?"

"S- slow down!"

"No."

"You said you'd be gentle…!" Tears were forming in the corner of Yoshino's eyes as their bodies vibrated. "HAH! Ah… ah...no...I'm coming!"

"Me too." Hatori sped up and continued to ram into Yoshino as he leaned down and claimed his mouth in a kiss.

"Ngh, mmph! AAH!" Yoshino's insides tightened as he climaxed for the second time and the rush he felt within him shortly thereafter informed him that Hatori had also joined him. "Aahh…"

The two gulped down air and Hatori embraced Yoshino's limp form. "I love you, Chiaki…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading! ^^<strong>


End file.
